1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold system having electrically adjusting and positioning functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustment mechanism of the mold system providing a fine adjustment of movement and rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,442, entitled “Precise mechanism for load port adjustment,” discloses an apparatus and method for adjusting the position of a load port utilized in a semiconductor wafer processing system. However, the mechanism fails to disclose electrical adjustment for adjusting positions.
Taiwanese Patent Pub. No. 1330567, entitled “Rotary and micro-adjustment mechanism for a double-drive and synchronous positioning platform,” discloses a rotary and micro-adjustment mechanism for a double-drive and synchronous positioning platform (such as a gantry). However, the adjustment mechanism fails to disclose electrical adjustment for adjusting positions.
Taiwanese Patent Pub. No. M322721, entitled “Adjustment of an electrical slide mechanism,” discloses an adjustment of an electrical slide mechanism for adjusting and positioning a carrier seat. However, there is a need of improving the adjustment of the electrical slide mechanism.
Taiwanese Patent Pub. No. 405522, entitled “Electrical adjustment of an upper mold of a vacuum molding mechanism,” discloses an adjustment of an electrical mechanism for adjusting an upper mold by a motor. However, there is a need of improving the adjustment of the electrical mechanism.
Taiwanese Patent Pub. No. 1279306, entitled “Adjustment mechanism for adjusting relative positions of injection nozzles of an injection device,” discloses an adjustment mechanism for adjusting relative positions of injection nozzles along X and Y axes. However, there is a need of improving the adjustment of the electrical mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,049, entitled “Apparatus for hot embossing lithography,” discloses an apparatus for hot embossing lithography, including a press mold, a substrate, a first heating device, a second heating device, and a vacuum chamber. However, the apparatus fails to disclose how to precisely adjust fine positions of the press mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,513, entitled “Hot embossing lithography method,” discloses a hot embossing lithography method, including the step of aligning a press mold with a polymer thin film. However, the method fails to disclose the step of precisely adjusting fine positions of the press mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,941, entitled “Hot embossing auto-leveling apparatus and method,” discloses a hot embossing auto-leveling apparatus which has an air-floating spherical bearing between a lower mold and a base. In operation, the lower mold is adjusted against an upper mold by the air-floating spherical bearing. However, the apparatus fails to disclose how to precisely adjust fine positions of the upper and lower molds.
The above-mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides an adjustment mechanism of a mold system having electrically adjusting and positioning functions. A plurality of electrically-driven adjustment units is operated to adjust fine movement and rotation of a mold member in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.